


I'll use you as a warning sign

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You can trust me,” Roy grins the first night they take the kid out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll use you as a warning sign

“You can trust me,” Roy grins the first night they take the kid out. “Dickie, tell him I wouldn’t give him bad shit.”

“S’true,” Dick says. The three of them are squeezed into the handicap stall in the men’s room and the walls are nearly rattling with the thump of bass. “Never gave _me_ anything but a good time.”

Then he’s leaning forward and opening his mouth all obscene like for Roy and Roy leans in to suck on his tongue for a minute before pushing a little pink pill on his tongue. Dick closes his eyes and tilts his head back, looks at Tim and grins. “Besides, I’m your manager. It’s my job to look after you, right?”

“I’m not worried about _me_ ,” Tim says and grabs Roy’s wrist, opens up his palm, scoops the pill up with his tongue, and smirks. 

“Oh shit,” Roy grins. Tim’s eyelids are lined in thick black and dusted with glitter and his lips are shiny and Roy kind of wants to take him right now, gets that pretty mouth around his cock and Tim’s lip gloss all over him. 

“Come on,” Dick grins, throwing his arms around both of them. “I wanna _dance._ ”

 

***

 

Dick drags Tim out onto the floor as Roy hangs by the bar to say hey to Kori. 

“New kid?” Kori asks, raising her eyebrows in the direction of Dick and Tim. Dick looks up and grins across the room at them as Tim grinds back against him, leaning his head back to say something in Dick’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Roy says. “Pretty, ain’t he?”

“Hm,” Kori says and pours a couple of shots for a group of girls that just walked up, turns back to Roy when she’s done and waves a finger at Tim and Dick. “You should peel him off of Dick before Jay shows up.”

“What?” Roy’s eyebrows scrunch together. “Nah, Jay’s totally over that, Kor. What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you are the dumbest motherfucker I have ever met,” Kori rolls her eyes. “But suit yourself. I’m not cleaning up the mess.”

 

***

 

Roy honestly doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Like sure, Jay had a thing for Dickie way back when, but who _didn’t_? Shit, everybody who walks in the goddamn store either wants to fuck him or marry him, but that’s totally in the past. Probably. 

Either way, he doesn’t have to think about it too much because the E starts to kick in and nothing seems as important as sliding up in front of Tim and slipping his fingers under the edge of his tight little t-shirt, feeling how slick his belly is already. 

“Hey,” Tim says, swaying a little, crooked, lazy smile on his face. His eyes are all fucked up, pupils dilated, make-up smeared everywhere, and there’s a pink sheen on Dick’s jaw from his lipgloss.

“Hey,” Roy crowds up against him, flattening his palm over Tim’s stomach, feeling his abs tighten and clench as he rolls his hips and grinds back against Dick. There’s a spot on Tim’s collarbone where his shirt has slipped off his shoulder a little, so Roy leans in and puts his mouth there, drags his tongue into the little dip and tastes salt.. Tim’s got his hands on his ass now, grinding his dick into Roy’s thigh, so Roy doesn’t stop, mouths up the side of Tim’s neck, leaving a trail of bruises in his wake. 

“You fucks sure don’t waste any time,” Roy hears, only vaguely registering that the voice behind them belongs to Jay. 

“Hey, Jay,” Dick grins big and bright and disentangles himself from Roy and Tim, hooks his fingers into Jason’s belt loops and pulls him against him, leans in to lick a stripe up his neck. 

“Hey Dickie,” Jay says, running his fingers through Dick’s sweaty hair. “The fuck did Harper give you?”

“Only the best,” Roy says, giving Jay a wink before turning around and letting Tim grind against him. 

Jay takes Dick over to the bar to get a water and talk to Kori and Roy just closes his eyes and leans against Tim. Everything’s so bright even with his eyes closed, Tim’s fingertips feel like they’re searing into his hips, his mouth feels so slick and wet and good when he drags it over Roy’s neck. Roy can feel the bass in his bones, feels like his heart is beating to the rhythm of it. 

Time starts to do some really fucked up things and at some point Roy realizes that the fucking amazing feeling that’s driving him closer and closer to the edge is Tim’s fingers tracing all over him, running up and down his arms and his neck, tracing the whirls and shapes of ink all over him. 

“How many tattoos do you have?” Tim asks and spins him around so that Roy’s facing him.

Roy licks his lips, tries to answer him, but coherent thought isn’t really on the menu right now, not with Tim looking at him like that, not with Tim’s fingers stroking over and over the little flash of ink peeking out where his jeans have slipped off his hips. 

“What’s this one?” He asks, licking his lips, and Roy’s always been more of a show rather than tell person, so he flicks the button on his jeans and opens them up. Tim’s dark eyes go even darker and wider and he pulls the left side of Roy’s jeans open so he can see the anchor there. Roy pulls the other side out and shows him the matching one on the other side. 

Tim stands closer, keeps licking his lips, and Roy reaches out and grips his arm when Tim starts tracing the ink with his fingers, sliding them lower, brushing through the wiry curls peeking out of the v of his jeans. His dick is _so_ hard and he’s not wearing anything under his jeans and all Tim has to do is push them open just a little more, get his hand around him and --

“Jesus CHRIST,” Jason pushes Tim out of the way and yanks Roy’s pants together, buttoning them roughly. “I get that you’re high as shit, but taking your dick out in the middle of the place Kori fuckin’ works at is _not_ okay, asshole.”

“You wanna fuck him?” He turns to Tim. “Find a bathroom like a normal person.”

Which is how Roy ends up backed up against a stall door with Tim peeling his shirt off, tracing every tattoo on his chest with his tongue. Every little hot, wet flick makes Roy’s dick get that much harder, every wet drag of Tim’s mouth over the piece on his right side makes him fucking leak through his jeans. When Tim pulls his jeans open again and kneels in front of him, traces the anchor on the left side with his tongue, then the right one, Roy can’t stand it anymore, just grabs him by his hair and brings Tim’s mouth to his cock. All Tim has to do is rub his fucking lips over the head and that’s it, Roy’s coming all over his gorgeous, incredible mouth, all over his pretty face, and Tim fucking moans for it, licks at his mouth and at Roy’s cock, gets his mouth around him and swallows him down, and Roy’s so fucking loud he’s surprised no one breaks the door down to see if he’s okay. 

After, Tim stands up and turns Roy around, bites Roy’s shoulder as he ruts up against his ass and comes almost as fast as Roy had. It’s hot and it’s filthy and Roy wants to fuck him so bad he can barely stand up straight.

“Jesus christ,” Roy says after he cleans himself up a bit. “You should come with a fucking warning label.”

Tim leans over the sink and fixes his eyeliner, purses his lips and puts on another coat of lip gloss, winks at Roy in the mirror. “I know.”


End file.
